


Oklahoma

by 90freak0



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, ellick tellie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90freak0/pseuds/90freak0
Summary: A case leads them to oklahoma, and nick learns some stuff about ellies childhood. / bunch of ellick / tellie onshots.





	Oklahoma

**You guys i just watched 16x05 and all i have to say is, THEY WENT UNPLUGGED TOGETHER????? Enjoy :) also i got some reviews on my grammar, and i love getting reviews but i hope you understand english isn't my first language, so i do struggle a bit. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

The ding of the elevator brought him back to reality as the doors slowly slid open. As he stepped out he could distinctly hear Ellie arguing on the phone with someone, frustration clear in her voice.  
As he grew closer, he slowly fished out the packet of m&m’s in his pocket. She slammed the phone down with an angry puff as he approached her desk, stopping right in front of her.  
“You ok partner?” concern in his voice.

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Just these stupid people don't know how to do their jobs.”  
He nods, understanding the difficulty in reaching people who actually know things.  
He slid his hand out of his pocket and gently placed the packet of candy on her desk, next to her hand.

He smiled as he watched her face go from frustration to excitement.  
She quicklet snatched the packet and tore it open, and somehow managed to squeak out a small “Thanks!” and she proceeded to pour the entire packet into her mouth.

He chuckled as he walked to his desk, and was setting his bag down when he hears McGee say. “What? No candy for me?” with a hint of foux hurt and amusement in his voice.  
“Sorry Tim. Only bought one packet.” He snickers.

“Sureeee.” McGee replies.

Nick sunk into his seat, getting ready to tackle the endless day of reports, his mind already wandering. His mind went back to a couple weeks ago, when he got that shrapnel stuck in his back, but more specifically to the feeling of almost losing her.

Ok, maybe he didn't almost lose her, but still, it was damn close, if she had been 2 feet in a different direction, it could have been a different story.  
He tilted his head up and stole a glance at her, reminding himself that shes still there, and still real.

At that moment, her cell phone rang.  
He watched in amusement as her desk phone rang, and she struggled to swallow the m&m’s in her mouth. She scrambled to the phone but managed to regain herself just enough to answer professionally.

“Gibbs?” She questioned. That peaked his interest, and McGee’s too.  
“Uh yeah, I’ll let them know.” and with that, she hung up.  
She stood up with a smile. “Grab your gear. We are going to Oklahoma.”

-NCIS-

“Sooo you gonna tell me why we are driving to oklahoma?” He questioned as he slid into the driver's seat, Time having already met up with Gibbs, and is driving with him.

“All I know is we have a case. A petty officer was murdered,and the locals called Gibbs immediately. Apparently he had connections there, As do I.” She said with a small smile.  
“Ah,” he said as he turned the key, the car rumbling under him, as he pulled out of the parking spot.  
“You get to see your family.”  
“Yup!” she says with a proud smile. “I haven’t gone home since…”

Her mind flashed back to that one thanksgiving. The one she found out Jake cheated.  
She waiting for the wave of sadness to cover her, but it didn’t come, for which she was grateful.

“Since..?” Nick asked slowly, sensing something serious.  
Ellie realized she had never told Nick why she got divorced, and slowly mulled the pros and cons of telling him.

“I went home a couple years ago, a little bit before my divorce. I needed to get away, from it all. Especially him. After what he did I just needed time.” She replied.  
“After what he did?” Nick asked, confusion clear in his words.

“He uh. He cheated on me.” She replied. No emotion in her voice.  
She heard the breath get caught in his throat.  
His words came out a little harsh, and confused. “Im sorry- did you say he **_cheated_**?”  
“Yeah.” she said, searching his face. She saw what she heard. Anger and confusion.

Then he let out a dry chuckle. “Who in their right mind would cheat on you? You are literally perfect.” he snapped his mouth shut, realizing he might have said to much.  
“Sorry I just don't understand how people do that shit. Especially to you.”

She cast him a confused glance. “Especially to me?” she questioned.  
“Listen, all I’m saying is that if you were my wife, I wouldn't have eyes for anyone else.” Again he closed his mouth immediately, and even brought a hand to his forehead with a soft thud.

She chuckled, and he smiled at the sound of that. “Thanks for the weird compliment Torres.”  
“Anytime,” he replied. “But seriously Ellie.. If you need to talk or even not talk at all, I’m here.”

She gave him a smile. “Thanks Nick but seriously, it happened, I’m over it. It was a long time ago, and I’m happy now.”  
“Good. Now sleep if you can because this is about a 19 hour drive, and I’m not doing all of it.”  
She chuckled and closed her eyes.  
-NCIS-

“Niiccckkkkkk” she sang softly, waking him from his slumber as she pulled into the driveway of her childhood house, Gibbs and McGee getting there just minutes before her.

“Hmdjnf” he grumbled, not fully awake.  
She chuckled and reached over, shaking him lightly until he opened his eyes.

“We are here.” She said, happiness flooding her voice, and that was enough to make him smile and open his eyes.  
He looked at the cozy farm house, and smiled as he imagined Ellie as a kid running around.

“Lets go inside before we have to go talk to the witnesses.”

 

-NCIS-

“Is this the famous Nick Torres I keep hearing about?” Bishops mother sang as she came out of the house, arms already wide open and pulling him into a hug.

Nick chuckled as he returned the hug. Then he turned to Bishop, with a smirk. “You talk about me to your mom?”

“Shut up.” she says, a blush on her face.  
Her mom chuckled, the pulled her into a hug.

“I missed you,” she breathed into her moms hair.  
Torres, Gibbs, McGee, and all three brothers smiled as they watched the interaction.

Nick walked towards her brothers, a small smile on his face.  
“Whats up guys” he says.

“Nick what's up man!” George says, clapping him on the back.  
“It's been a while bro.”

“So, uh, Weird question but I want all the tea spilt on Ellie’s childhood, so uh, got any wild stories?” he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

The three brothers exchanges looks before John spoke up.  
“Follow us. We need to go to the spot before discussing this.”  
The other brothers nodded, before dramatically sneaking away with Nick in tow.

“This is the attic. It's where all the wild stuff happened. I lost my virginity here.” Rob exclaims before strutting up the stairs.  
Nick chuckled as he followed, already loving the inside of the house. He couldn’t wait to see Ellies bedroom.

They all settled down, and George pulled out a bottle of vodka from who knows where. It seemed that there were secret hiding places everywhere up there.

“So, what would you like to know about our sister?” John spoke, a very serious look on his face.  
Nick would almost be intimidated if he hadn’t seen the small smile hiding beneath the surface.

“Anything. Everything. Definitely something I can use against her in the future.”

“Ooooo I have a story. Its not embarrassing, it's badass but it will do!” Rob exclaimed before sitting down with a thunk.

“Would you like some vodka before we begin?” George offered.

“As much fun as that would be, I’m still on duty. It will have to wait till after hours.” Nick replied with a laugh, very eager to head the story.

“Ok storytime.” Rob starts.

_High school, freshman year._

_“Yo watch it scarecrow!” She shook her head. Why do they still call her that? Buckner may not be a problem after what her brothers did, but the popular girls still are, and there's nothing her brothers can do about that._

_They’ve told her to stand up for herself. She certainly knows how, growing up with three brothers and the self defence classes she's been taking ever since she was 5. She still goes to those every thursday, and by now she can take out someone twice her size._

_She could easy deal with the bullies. But she knows, that that's not how you deal with it. She knows that all they want is a reaction. She never gives them one, she just keeps on walking because she knows that's what gets under their skin the most. She has never gotten physical with a bully, even if they got physical with her._

_She could handle being shoved, and pushed, and poked at, and humiliated, but one day, she snapped._

_Ellie had made a friend. Someone who had moved to town, someone who didn’t know their way around. Someone, who like her, was a very easy target._

_They had become close, best friends. And Ellie made sure to try to protect her friend the best she could against the bullies. But the bullies decided that since they wouldn’t get a reacting from Ellie, maybe they should torment her friend. And they were not going to torment her friend._

_Ellie was walking to 4th period, only to hear the evil laughs of the people she despised the most, and to hear the whimper of someone she loved too._   
_Her head snapped up, and a ways down the hall she could see three popular girls shoving her friend against a locker._

_*remember Ellie, it's better if you can resolve the situation with words, before deciding to do something physical* she thought._

_So calm and collected, she walked over, to them. The fear in her friends face broke her heart._

_“What are you doing?” she demanded. Cold and calm._

_“What does it look like i'm doing scarecrow?” She replied, her voice nasy and dripping with venom. All thoughts Ellie once had about this situation being civil left._

_“You know jessica, i'd like to see things from your perspective but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass. Now do me, and yourself a favor, and Back. Off. “_

_The entire hallways gasp. No one had ever seen Ellie talk back to them, especially Jessica. The worst of the bunch._

_“What did you say to me you twig bitch?’ Jessica said, letting her friend go and shoving Ellie against the locker instead._

_George, Rob, And Jon watched from a distance, ready to jump in if needed. Shocked at the fact that Ellie had said that._

_“I said, get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat.”_

_They student gasped again, ready to see a fight._

_Her brothers jaws dropped. Ellie was finally fighting back._

_“Take that back before you regret it scarecrow.”_

_“Make me.” she said. Her voice low and threatening._

_And with that, Jessica's first came swinging, but all those self defence classes Ellie took were on her side, and she managed to spot it and and duck, making jessica's hand smash against the locker with all her force. Jessica shrieked and sunk to the ground, holding her crippled fist._

_“What are you doing you idiots?!” Jessica screeched at her friends. ”Get her!”_

“So yeah, Ellie ended up kicking all three of their asses, without getting a single scratch on her.” Rob finished, a proud smile on his face.  
Torres found himself smiling too. She’s been a bad ass since day one.

“Nick?” He heard Ellie call from downstairs, only to see her head poking up as she made her way up the stairs.  
She smiled as she saw her brothers and nick all together up there.

Some of the most important men in her life.

“Uh we gotta go. Witnesses, dead body.” she sighed. She would really like to just sit down and join them, reminisce about old times. But no, duty calls.

At least she gets to go look at a dead body with Nick? That's hardly romantic at all. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

“Ok later boys.” Nick says, getting up from his spot on and old rubber donkey that's been there since she was a kid.

He turned to her, “when we get back, you HAVE got to show my your childhood bedroom.”

She just chuckled and shook her head.  
“Lets go.”

-NCIS-

“Well that was kind of disappointing.” Ellie says with a frown on her face.  
“Yeah.” they all agreed. Nick, McGee, and even Gibbs.

They had solved the case in 6 hours. Some stupid drunk kid who had beef with the petty officer about an ex girlfriend. It was all on camera.

“So uh, whats the plan here boss? We start driving back tonight or?” McGee spoke up.

She felt her heart sink. She really hoped she would get at least a little time to spend with her family.

Nick could tell that she was disappointed too, even if she tried her best to not show it.

“No. We go back to Bishops house. Sleep in the bed her mother prepared, be good guest and go back once we get some sleep and food.” Gibbs commanded.

Ellie smiled.

“Ok.” McGee said. “Good thing you have a lot of guest rooms.”

And with that, Gibbs and McGee got in one car, and Nick and Ellie got in another.

-NCIS-

Ellie knocked softly on his door, not wanting to scare him. “Hey Nick,” She said, gently waking him from his slumber. “There's breakfast.”

He let out a noise that sounded like a moan and growl mixed together, and rolled over on his back, eyes still closed.

She watched him with an amused smile on her face.

He was wearing a loose fitting white cotton tee shirt, and a pair of grey sweat pants that matched the ones she was wearing at the moment. He raised his arms above his head and arched his back, stretching away the sleep.

Her breath caught in her throat as his shirt rode up, revealing his tan, taunt skin. She forced herself to advert her eyes.  
“You can eat breakfast in your pajamas. That what everyone else is doing.” She offered, trying to get him out of bed.

“Hmmf” He said, clearly not reading to get up yet after the late night they had.

Ellie chuckled and walked into the room, going to the side of the bed he wasn't occupying.

She laid down next to him, on top of the covers, and turned to face him, a significant amount of space between them.  
She thought for a moment, and a small smile graced her face.  
“If you get up now I’ll let you see my bedroom” She sang lightly.

And with that he sprung up and was at the door, impatiently waiting got her to join him.  
-NCIS-

“Nice of you to finally join us.” HEr mom said as they walked into the kitchen. Nick had just gotten done exploring Ellie's room, the smile on his face never leaving. They spent an hour and a half in there, Ellie explaining where or how she acquired most of the items in her room.

“Nice to see you too mom.” Ellie laughed before sitting down next to her, and Nick sitting down next to ellie.  
“This looks delicious.” Nick said.  
“Hmmh.” Ellie says, “I agree.”

And together, they all ate as a family, before driving the 19 hours back. Ellie and Nick each learning new things about the other. AS she looked at him driving, from her spot in the passenger seat, she smiled. HE was everything she would ever need.

**Sorry it ended so abruptly, i just didn't know where or how to stop haha. Anyway let me know what you think, review keep me motivated. Also give me suggestions of fics you'd like to see. Love you!! Also please keep in mind english isn't my first language so there may be some errors.**


End file.
